One Year
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: Sorta an Alternate Reality fic..Serenity and her court are sent to Earth for a year with Endymion, his Generals...
1. The Arrival

  
One Year..  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Goddess Naoko Takeuchi and DiC. The original fic idea belonged to Jennie Galloway aka Moon Venus Power who wrote most of the original. I simply edited and when we stopped working on it, asked for total creative control. After a point, all of it will be mine. ^_~  
  
Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye sat about Serenity's  
chambers, giggling and talking as they watched  
Serenity pack. They had completed packing days ago but  
Serenity procrastinated and was hurriedly packing. The  
five friends and Queen Serenity were leaving the Moon  
for a trip to Earth. Their stay was to be long - a  
year in order for Serenity and the Earth prince  
Endymion to get to know each other.  
  
"So what are we going to get the guys with this year,"  
Mina asked as she sat on Serenity's big bed.  
  
Raye, sitting on a big plush chair beside the bed,  
propped her feet on the bed and smiled. "We'll think  
of something when we get there."  
  
"They get us every year," Amy said from behind a book.  
  
"Think we'll win the 'prank war' this time?"  
  
Serenity put a load of clothes in the trunk beside her  
bed. "We better, Lita. But that's a good question.  
What's the plans this time, guys?"  
  
Mina's eyebrows raised. "Plan?"  
  
"You don't have a plan?"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"I've got something," Amy interrupted. "Why don't we  
just boobytrap their training room?"  
  
"That's great! Amy, you're a genius," Lita grinned.  
  
Amy smiled. "So I've been told."  
  
Raye grabbed a pillow and threw it at her blue haired  
friend. "Smart alleck."  
  
A while later, the five girls giggled as they met  
Queen Serenity in the throne room, brushing their  
messed hair and smoothing their gowns.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Serenity smiled and smoothed down her hair as she  
moved to kiss her mother's cheek. "Sorry about that,  
Mother. A wayward pillow kept us up."  
  
Queen Serenity mock frowned. "No excuses, we're late  
as it is."  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, Endymion paced before his mother  
impatiently. "Mother, are you sure our being here is  
absolutely necessary? Our presence won't get them here  
any faster." Behind him, his four generals, Malachite,  
Jadeite, Nephlyte and Zoicite, nodded.  
  
"No," Queen Gaia stated calmly. "But it is customary  
for the prince - you, my dear - and his guards to be  
here for the arrival of his betrothed and her court."  
  
"Ha! Betrothed. To HER! I hate that girl." Endmyion  
mumbled under his breath.  
  
Gaia elbowed him in the ribs. "I heard that. Now  
behave. Make the best of it. Here they are!" A bright  
light shone and Queen Serenity appeared. "Hello,  
Serenity."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and embraced her friend. "Gaia.  
My friend. It's been a long time."  
  
"It certainly has. We've been so anxious to see you,  
my son especially." Endymion cut his eyes at Gaia and she  
smiled innocently.  
  
"Toast for brains!"  
  
"Meatball Head!"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled wearily as Serenity and her court  
appeared. "That is my daughter and her court."  
  
Gaia laughed. "How can we forget?"  
  
"I don't know why I travel anywhere with you!"  
  
"Girls," Queen Serenity said loudly, interrupting the  
fight.  
  
Raye opened her mouth to yell back at Serenity but  
froze and grinned, she and Serenity blushing.  
  
Serenity was the first to recover. "I'm sorry, Mother.  
Raye almost turned me to toast."  
  
"Only because I thought I saw something!"  
  
"Yeah, that something just happened to be ME! I swear  
you're trying to kill me on purpose!"  
  
Raye narrowed her eyes. "And I swear you're trying to  
drive me insane!!"  
  
Queen Serenity frowned. "Apologize to each other," she  
said sternly.  
  
Raye crossed her arms. "I'm not apologizing."  
  
"Neither am I," Serenity replied.  
  
Queen Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Girls, behave like  
ladies. You may be here for a year but you will still  
be guests. You were taught properly. Now show it.  
Don't embarrass me."  
  
Mina grinned as Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia left.  
"Notice how she looked at you and Raye when she said  
that?"  
  
"Shut up, Mina."  
  
"It's true, you know."  
  
Raye pouted. "We don't need it from you too, Lita."  
  
"As much as I want to defend you guys," Amy said,  
"Mina and Lita are right. That was not appropriate  
behavior."  
  
Endymion cleared his throat and the girls turned,  
finally realizing he and his generals' presence.  
  
"Welcome to Earth." Endymion sighed. "No need for  
introductions so my generals and I would like to  
escort you to your respective rooms." 


	2. Getting to know you..

Chapter 2  
  
The group split up with each of the girls escorted by  
the generals. Endymion coughed uncomfortably as he  
walked beside Serenity but was warmed a bit when  
Serenity looked up at him and smiled, evidently  
forgetting that they hated each other.  
  
At the bedroom he paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
He motioned to the door. "Aren't you going to open  
it?"  
  
"Open what?"  
  
"The door."  
  
Serenity smiled wryly. "You're the man. Show you have  
manners and open the door for a lady."  
  
Endymion snorted and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Well, Miss Princess who - has - everything - handed -  
to - her - on - a - silver - platter, you have all  
your body parts. Oh, I get it. You're afraid you'll  
break a nail."  
  
"Nail? Ha! I'll have you know I've done some rough  
stuff, probably more rough than you! You have no room  
to talk, PRINCE Endymion. You're just as spoiled as I  
am!"   
  
Neither of them moved for a few minutes.  
  
"Well someone's got to open the door."  
  
Endymion grinned and pushed his hands deeper into his  
pockets. "It's not my bedroom.."  
  
Serenity smiled as she laughed silently and watched  
Endymion walk away and opened the double doors to her  
room. "It's pink! I love pink!"  
  
Endymion skipped past the open door behind Serenity.  
"I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your friends told me, I told my mom, she arranged  
it."  
  
"That's...unusually sweet of you."  
  
Endymion smiled. "I'm just chock full of surprises,  
Moon child. You have no idea."  
  
"I bet," Serenity mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Well, Meatball Head..choose an action. Whatcha going  
to do?"  
  
"First I'm going to pound you into a Prince burger!  
DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
*******************  
  
"What took you so long," Mina asked as Endymion and  
Serenity joined their friends in the gardens.  
  
Endymion sighed. "Miss Priss here had to put  
everything away and then take her time cleaning up."  
  
"I was dirty!! Traveling from one planet to another  
happens to be a very dusty process!"  
  
"Any plans for the day," Endymion asked, breaking the  
silence that had settled among the group.  
  
"We thought we'd sample some of the cultures here on  
Earth," Amy replied.  
  
Lita grinned. "She means we plan on shopping."  
  
"I didn't say that, Lita- "  
  
Raye smiled from her position, her hand on Amy's  
mouth. "You know how you mix things up when you read,  
AMY." She grinned at the generals. "We wanna see what  
Earth has to offer us shopping wise."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?! I want rhinestones!!"  
Serenity said as she jumped up and grabbed Mina's  
wrist, running in the direction of the local market.  
  
The Prince and his four generals sat there in silence.  
  
"Well, are we going after them or are we just going to  
sit here like five idiots sitting in a garden?"  
Jadeite asked.  
  
Malachite hit Jadeite on his head. "Of course!"  
  
"Oww! That hurt, you know!" He reached over and  
smacked Malachite. "See? It hurts! Don't hit me again,  
Malachite!"   
  
When they caught up with the girls, they froze. Each  
one was talking animatedly to another man. The guys  
gasped and then hid behind the hedges where they were  
able to watch unseen.  
  
Jadeite clenched his fists. "I swear if he lays one  
hand on Raye, I'll kill him!" The man with Raye lauged  
and put his arm around her. "That's it! He's dead!"  
Jadeite drew his sword and prepared to leap over the  
bushes that kept them hidden from view.  
  
Endymion laughed as his friends restrained Jadeite.  
"Calm down. She can handle herself. Watch."   
  
Raye frowned and moved the guy's arm from around her.  
The guy looked confused for a moment and put his hand  
on her shoulder. Raye elbowed him in the stomach and  
stormed off.  
  
Jadeite grinned. "That's my girl."  
  
"Hmph, you may not have to worry about Raye but what  
about the rest of us? Look at them. Lita's all over  
that guy!" Nephlyte pouted.  
  
"Wait, where's Serenity?"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
The guys jumped and turned around slowly. Serenity  
stood behind them and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't  
have the guts to stop anything." She smiled up at her  
companion. "Diamond, this is Endymion and his friends.  
Guys, this is PRINCE Diamond."  
  
Endymion frowned. "Serenity? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"No. Away from 'curious ears'." He grabbed her arm and  
pulled her away from Diamond. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Meeting people. Namely Diamond."  
  
"I don't like it, Serenity. Diamond is bad news. He's  
got a bad rap about getting his female servants to  
fall in love with him, taking advantage of them and  
leaving them."  
  
"Diamond's not like that."  
  
"How do you know? You've known him for 15 minutes!"  
  
Serenity smiled and crossed her arms in front of her.  
She laughed. "You're jealous."  



	3. Getting along? Not yet..

  
An: Now this is where most of me comes through. Standard disclaimer applied. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I am not jealous!"  
  
"You are! You're turning red!"  
  
"I'm not jealous! You can hang out with whomever you wish! If he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me!" Endymion stormed back to where Diamond and his generals sat talking among themselves. Endymion stopped when he saw a young woman had joined Diamond.  
  
"Welcome back. Endymion, let me introduce my half sister to you. This is Beryl."  
  
Beryl smiled seductively as Endymion bowed slightly. "Beryl, what an interesting name."  
  
"I'm an interesting woman. Let's go for a walk and I'll show you how...interesting I can be."  
  
Endymion smiled akwardly. "Heh, no thanks. I need to stay with my guards here."  
  
"Endy, what are THEY doing here," Malachite asked when Beryl, swaying her hips seductively, sauntered away.  
  
"Diamond and Beryl are staying here. It's an act of kindness on my mom's part and trying to keep peace with the NegaMoon."  
  
Zoicite groaned. "Endymion, did you see the way Beryl looked at you? We'll be fighting her off all the time, we'll never have a moment's peace!"   
  
"I know. And look at Diamond. Serenity's just using him and I think he knows it but doesn't care. He'll be in a world of hurt if he thinks he can play with Serenity."  
  
"So will his friends," Jadeite growled as Diamon'd general started talking to Raye again.  
  
Endymion watched in disgust as Diamond leaned in close to Serenity and whispered in her ear. She blushed and laughed lightly at what he said, leaving Endymion to wonder if Diamond's intentions to Serenity were honorable.  
  
That evening before dinner, Endymion paced alone in his bedroom, talking to himself. "I don't know why I care about her. I mean, she's spent all day and nothing happened. But what if it does? What if he tries something with her?! I'll kill him! I'll wring that Jackass's little neck so hard...What am I saying?! I hate her! She's spoiled and overprotected and.....just so cute. I'm going insane! I mean, it's been a year and I was just fine without her but she shows up practically perfect and she has to smile at me..."  
  
"Talking to yourself again, huh Endymion?"  
  
Endymion froze and turned. Zoicite and Malachite grinned from the doorway, Zoicite leaning on the door frame with his arm hanging loosely on Malachite's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've got something on my mind."  
  
"I know. Isn't that something and her friends cute?" Endymion laughed and hit Zoicite on the arm. "Dinner's ready. We were sent to look for you. They're waiting for us."  
  
Endymion moved to look in his mirror and began smoothing his hair down. "Geez, guys, why didn't you tell me that five minutes ago! I'm late! I'm never late! Geez!"  
  
"Never late? I think you forget yourself..."  
  
"Shut up, Malachite, and get moving."  
  
Endymion stopped when he entered the main dining room. Queen Serenity sat with his mother and father, the three of them smiling wearily from their long afternoon of discussing the NegaMoon. Endymion's eyes moved to a long table in the middle of the room. There sat his friend and Serenity's court. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Diamond's guards and Beryl weren't present then cursed under his breath when he saw the empty chairs.  
  
Malachite heard Endymion's curse and put his hand on his shoulder. "Half of them went looking for you, Berly included. I think she wanted to catch you alone. And the other half are late."  
  
"Their places at the table?"  
  
"Exactly where you know them to be. Beryl and I beside you, Serenity and Diamond across. Mina and Raye will be seated on either side of them, Raye on Diamond's side to make sure he keeps his hands off your betrothed. I think, Endymion, your parents wished to make this as interesting as possible with the seating arrangements."  
  
Endymion laughed grimly. "That's an understatement. My mother put Diamond and Beryl near me to drive me crazy..."  
  
Endymion would have dozed during dinner if not for Malachite; himself keeping Diamond's head general from messing with Mina and keeping the conversation alive as well as Beryl at bay, and constant watch of Serenity and Diamond. He knew he would have to thank Malachite one day. At the moment, however, Endymion wished for only two things: a chance to kill Diamond and his bed.  
  
When Malachite tried to convince his friend to go for a walk, Endymion gently turned him down, knowing that despite the invitation Malachite desired some time alone with Mina. He got as far as Serenity's chambers and froze, listening to the sounds from within. It didn't sound like a happy conversation was going on, or any conversation for that matter. Something was up. With little effort, he threw open the door... 


End file.
